


How to Raise a Chara

by Stars_Sparkle



Series: Coupletale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Misgendering, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Undertale, Selectively Mute Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_Sparkle/pseuds/Stars_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk was just seven years old, yet the world was on their shoulders. They were famous for their age, being stuck in a perfection-driven family caused that for some people. <br/>Then they met Chara, a child that has been a hassle to sneak in, but been a pain since day one. Yet, it feels worth it to protect them. At the time, they didn't understand why they wanted to protect them.<br/>Now they kind of understand. Chara's not making it any easier.</p><p>Enjoy two awkward people trying to figure out what their relationship is throughout their years.<br/>Prequel to: A Fallen Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catching a Chara: How to Give Your Chara an Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those seeking out your fine Chara, you must recall that they are stubborn in nature. That is not to be held against them, but it does mean that your Chara is stubborn. All in all, stubbornness isn't a bad trait, if you live outside. However, when push comes to shove, they're stubbornness can cause major misunderstandings.
> 
> This means that offering a Chara can lead to several forms of violence and threats! Not to worry, this guide will help you catch that stubborn Chara!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel to "The Fallen Family". Its mainly told in 3rd person, but its mostly Frisk's perspective while doing so. (Chara's thoughts on this will be given in "journals" every couple few chapters.)

_**How to Give Your Chara an Offer: Guide for Future Caretakers of a Chara** _

_**For those seeking out your fine Chara, you must recall that they are stubborn in nature. That is not to be held against them, but it does mean that your Chara is stubborn. All in all, stubbornness isn't a bad trait, if you live outside. However, when push comes to shove, they're stubbornness can cause major misunderstandings.** _

_**This means that offering a Chara can lead to several forms of violence and threats! Not to worry, this guide will help you catch that stubborn Chara!** _

They saw them before, just a little less dignified. Then again, when push comes to shove, Frisk wasn't being dignified now, either. Stalking wasn't classy of anyone, much less an idol. They frowned before smoothing out their skirt as their nerves rattled them to the core. They were only seven, six at the time, but they had better manners than they did, minus the stalking. Things like that led to harsh sentences. It was uncouth to cry, especially in that manner, in public. Completely uncalled for and weren't seen as natural.

If they chose to admit, the child had a reason to cry before. The couple times Frisk had seen them, it was with with their mother. But with her gone, the second reason came to play. Their mother passed on; their father no where to be found. Maybe that fell under "good reason", but they weren't sure of their situation at the time. However, that wasn't still permitted with a good reason. They shuddered at the thought of seeing that punishment. Did he (or she? Frisk can't tell) even get punishments for that?

That..was a thought they didn't know how to process. But that was then, and they weren't anything like what they used to be. Meeting that Child was not formal at the time, but their actions were different than Frisk's normal ones. They had a knack for trying to find good in people. At least, that was through what Frisk had noted. They didn't even notice them. It was better that way, Frisk didn't want to explain why they were in the hospital anyway. They weren't like their old self and, for whatever reason, they wanted to change it. No one should hate anyone with that much passion.

However, if they had to fix something, issues would arise. They shivered- they wanted to blame the freezing rain as the suit wasn't built correctly, something to be addressed later, but it was from a different source. It was an explanation that might land them into a punishment, if they thought of the very minimal punishment. Their brother certainly wouldn't settle on a small punishment. Now they were stuck trying to remedy the problem they caused. Mother called them a moral code, but she always stood against it when it came to those below in wealth. When pestered by it (the results were variant), they weren't given much of an answer. It was the only answer that was questionable.

Now they were in this position because of that. Moral codes didn't settle well with them if it made them doubt their family. They loved their mother and father. Moral codes didn't matter when they thought that way. Then this child did something. They didn't know what-they tried processing what it could possibly be, but came up blank. It would help if they knew someone their own age.

It must be because they got sick. Frisk felt weird near the kid, and they didn't do much to make them feel that way. It wasn't something they knew, it was something that they couldn't pinpoint. A creature all by themselves that they didn't ever deal with until they saw the child.

It made them queasy, but it made them giddy at the same time. They really were sick.

Technically, they also felt guilty. Guilty because they were with this child and they weren't there at all. Guilty that it was partially their fault their mother died without a single soul to visit her grave.

Maybe they felt anger, too, then. Determination set in their being before they realized went their to begin with. Towels were minor, didn't cost much and were abundant. The Petersons gave towels away frequently to improve status, something they didn't understand if they lacked a moral compass. One or two couldn't possibly couldn't be that bad, right?

_**First of all, help them in any way you can, but be cautious when you are doing so. Your Chara will not take your offer if you show them in person. They are a very stubborn, prideful child. Help must be sparse and one must never be seen.** _

_**Best actions are best taken in secret. You must act slowly with patience like a saint. If you are quick to anger when your soon-to-be Chara refuses your assistance, you are in danger of getting threatened in person. Cover your tracks if one is to be seen in person. Let them not see as much of you as possible.** _

_**If you are in need of figuring out the best possible donation to be used, guess based on charities. They are your best bet, but also use common sense. Food, toilettes, clothing and medication is the best bet to capture your Chara.** _

_**However, be warned: Due to their nature, Chara's aren't easy to bait. They are still violent if they take such bait, so be cautious. Appear confident and stay patient during the bait phase.** _

It didn't stop at towels. They gave food, clothing and medication. If Frisk wasn't sick, it would be insane to do. They didn't know them through formal means and only guessed their name at the time, but they didn't want to stop.

If Chara, if that was their name, felt joy from it, then why would they stop when they needed it? They just started using the offerings lately, to see that they were being used filled them with a different creature. They didn't know if Chara knew they were there very often, they thought they were covered considerably, but Chara seemed delighted to see them. Terrified, but even so...They certainly needed the food more than Frisk had, they might have felt delight from that; to figure Chara would disappear at any moment without the help...

They decided against thinking that.  They had a mission and nothing would stop them from doing so.

Except maybe their own skirt. They started panicking. It wasn't made for people that climbed frequently. It wasn't warm at all and it was becoming soaked as they maneuvered across. They hoped no one was witnessing that.

**_Second of all: you must go in to get your offer recognized and fulfilled. You must take caution like stated above. This part is the trickiest step that is in this section. It means that one has to enter the lion's den to get the offer complete. Your Chara lives in the heart of trash county. Rain and wind is easily accessible. Try finding clothing that is best suited in that weather._ **

**_If not, your task is on HARD MODE. HARD MODE is very difficult to complete. You must surprise the Chara by doing something big; showing dominance is one key factor in capturing your Chara. Don't go overboard or you'll harm your Chara, yourself, and you'll be met with a threatened Chara._ **

**_Stay determined as you go along because safety takes every ounce of determination and will. If your determination falters, your  Chara will recognize your faltering. They will try to make you abort. Do not let them recognize your fear. They will lash out._ **

**_Now, there is something everyone must realize. Chara's, again, are aggressive by default. You must recognize it to ensure your safety.There are several signs of Chara's aggression:_ **

_Its freezing._ A whimper escapes as their grip loosens. Their eyes blurred as the world whirled passed, but they were in place. Their legs gripped the railing without fail despite making them hang.

Their determination faltered once more. They shifted, aiming to regain their old stance, but the slippery rail didn't let them have that easily. It gave them a few moments before it forced them off with force that could rival a grown man's.

They began to doubt their determination as they plummet. They begin anticipating the end; nothing came to pass, though. It was oddly pleasant, like someone was holding them.

**_(Note: Your Chara can only react with one emotion at a time. They might deceive you as well. If they seem like a caring child, be weary. Don't trust them just yet, they are cornered, after all. Their anger is easily turned on when doing so. )_ **

"What the hell, kid?" Frisk blinks, tears gone as they moved. The weight shifted as they done so, but the grip didn't fade. The gears start rolling, pushing passed the normal limit to process the situation.

Of course, they had to caught them.

They blushed before their face formed a somewhat neutral expression as they moved from the embrace. Something nagged at the back of their mind, a comfort that suddenly vanished. _Its nothing. You're just imaging something not there._ They twirled around, a small smile emerged as they bowed slightly. This caught the other off guard as they flinched back. They bit back, a small frown creeping suddenly.

A pregnant pause filled the air, Frisk felt their nerves twist and their resolve lose the edge.

"You...were the one giving me that shit earlier, weren't you?" They eyed them carefully. Frisk didn't dare flinch. They were used to that by now. This child threatened them enough to make this look...petty in comparison.

**_1.Questioning that leads to sudden glares. Compare these with something else. If you show fear, they will eat you whole._ **

_Mother is just as apprehensive as Chara._ They note, giving a playful smile. That eased the tension a bit. _Maybe even more._ They stepped forward before nodding. Their mouth trembled despite the stir.

They couldn't utter a word, though. Their voice didn't entertain the idea.

**_2\. They'll accuse you while glaring. Relax, take a deep breath and take it in stride.They will frown and attack if you don't listen. Stay confident._ **

"You don't belong to the section." They didn't respond back as Chara frowned, their red eyes piercing into their form. "You don't belong _here_. Why would a rich snob be here?"

 _Rich snob?_ Something broke, but they weren't sure Chara heard that. Their breath wavered as they pointed forward, their finger shaking as they done so. Chara examined Frisk for a minute; their eyes drifting onto their soaked form.

**_3.They'll turn to insults to make you back off. Don't take it personally._ **

They shuddered as they held their hand out again. They still had some resolve left.

Chara is a stubborn child though.

"Look, I don't need your pity, got it?" They blinked again, their eyes flashing in confusion before they shook their hands. Chara paused again. "You don't pity me?"

**_4.Tell a lie that has some truth to it because they'll accuse you of pitying. If they do so, they'll quickly close in._ **

Frisk shook their head before nodding. That wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't full truth, either.

Chara barked with laughter. They cringed from the sudden burst of noise as they pressed forward. "I don't appreciate liars, but that was a good try. Really." Chara's head whipped around as they studied the structure of their home. It was a mess; almost in shambles, even. While the rich snob clearly didn't intend to wreck the home, it was wrecked. They would have to fix it if they were to live in it again.

**_5\. They'll deny your answer no matter what you do. They show petty denial through laughter. Don't take the bait._ **

**_6\. They won't look in your direction, but they'll spit venom at you. Do not approach, but be sturdy in what you are trying to accomplish._ **

It was raining too. That was always fun, working in the rain with only clothing keeping them warm.

Frisk frowned, their brows furrowing as they approached Chara. _This is not a good idea._ They pressed on, ignoring their gut reaction. Chara could easily hurt them because of that, that was theirs, after all. Frisk technically invaded their home. _I shouldn't go near them._ Again, this message was ignored as Frisk tapped their shoulder.

 _I should have listened._ A glare was their answer.

"Why are you still here?" Chara's voice was fierce as it trembled. Their hands balled in fists that shook. Frisk fell again, but met with the wet concrete. Chara didn't bother waiting for a response, whether vocal or through silent means as they edged closer, a scowl forming. "Are you here to mock me? Is that why you stayed here?"

**_7.If you don't listen to 6, you'll get hit. Don't show any ounce of emotion. If you accidentally do, you might hurt your Chara. Let them get angry._ **

They couldn't feel their legs as they crawled against the opposing wall. Chara's eyes flashed for a second pain before it dissolved into anger once more. Frisk, however, wasn't backing down. They earned that anger, and whatever happened during that fit, they rightfully earned.

Mother wouldn't back down, though. She would continue pushing until her way was met. They leaned straight up against the wall as Chara leaned in, challenging the other as a different emotion crossed Frisk's view when they locked eyes.

**_8\. Finally, they'll back you in a corner. They'll threaten you once more, but you must not back down._ **

It was that creature again. They recognized it, but the name alluded them. It beckoned forth the challenge, yearning for it to continue the mission like planned.

Frisk, although the creature couldn't be interpreted, accepted the request nonetheless.

"This...isn't your home anymore, anyways."They pushed against Chara; their expression radically changing as their words rung.

They were hating themselves for speaking, but speaking was the easiest way to get through to Chara. Additionally, with every word directed at Chara had been said, a piece of pride swelled in their chest. It wasn't meant to be there, it wasn't meant to be a proud achievement.

Chara made it feel like an achievement. That wasn't alright at all, but...they liked it.

If they weren't in danger, they would be confused like Chara.

"You are living with me." They proudly declared. They opened up their palm. They were met with silence as they continued on. "I...wasn't trying to pity you. I don't want to see you out here, though. I know its not the best, you'd have to hide a lot, but...I promise you don't have to live like this anymore."

Chara gaped, their mouth trying to form words before they came out. Their head shaking.

"Don't pleasure me. I don't need help from you." They spat. Frisk predicted this as they nodded. Chara frowned as the hand was still up.

"I'm not leaving until you agree."

Chara sneered, their head facing the rubble. A moment ticked by as Frisk waited. Chara wasn't responding as they weighed their options. Their home was destroyed and it was raining. It wasn't going to be easy to fix the mangled mess and the next season would crawl by. Winter was already difficult on its own; they hadn't found a suitable home for that event yet and it was quickly approaching.

Their stomach churned as the answer was obvious. They shouldn't trust Frisk, but the options weren't vast. They wouldn't last a winter. Frisk made that concrete. Chara took the sight in before turning back to Frisk, their eyes locked on the other.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

**_The final step in offering a Chara anything is let them accept on their own terms. Let them realize where you stand and make it official. Its not the easiest, especially if speaking isn't natural, but its the only step that requires a voice. When your Chara accepts, you have succeeded in capturing a Chara._ **

Frisk giggled as their open palm was met with another hand. Chara glared firmly as they ground their teeth.

"Don't push it."Frisk rolled their eyes as they straighten their skirt, bowing kindly as Chara tried stifling their laughter. Frisk's appearance was too much of an oddity to not laugh at. Too froufrou for Frisk's nature. "I meant that, Frisk."

They shook their head, smiling as their hand held the other's firmly. Their feet clanked as they moved along the street as the rain picked up. Their long hair mangled from the stress of rain. They were sloshing around the sidewalks as if it were an instinctual action.

That didn't remotely look like what Frisk made themselves look like on the magazines...

They twirled around, gasping. Chara nearly slipped when they done so. "I hope you will love living at my home- our home!" Frisk suddenly blurted, all composure fading. The sudden onslaught of words were too startling for Chara to make a snide comment on. "I must be a terrible host; didn't even tell you my name. You must think its rude of me, my apologies. My name is Frisk, I hope you will enjoy yourself. You deserve it Chara."

**_Now that you have managed to capture your Chara, you will proceed to the next section: How to Help a Chara in a New Environment._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions, feel free to ask! I'm fixing my tumblr right now, actually. If you have questions, just comment!


	2. How to Raise a Chara: How to Help a Chara in a New Environment Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! You managed to just catch your very own Chara! However, you must take your Chara home. What can you expect once you've just caught a Chara? Either way, your Chara is a very odd one.
> 
> Oh, you didn't know? That is to be expected, but fear not! When your Chara is in a new environment, they act strange for the first night. How they act is variant, but please don't be rash. This is new for you as well as your Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, quick chapter but I promise it's worth it.

_**How to Help a Chara in a New Environment: Part 1** _

_**Hello! You managed to just catch your very own Chara! However, you must take your Chara home. What can you expect once you've just caught a Chara? Either way, your Chara is a very odd one.** _

_**Oh, you didn't know? That is to be expected, but fear not! When your Chara is in a new environment, they act strange for the first night. How they act is variant, but please don't be rash. This is new for you as well as your Chara.  
** _

_**Signs of nervousness of your Chara:** _

_**Quietness.** _

They took a while to get to the home in question as they walked, Frisk's hand never letting go with each step. Chara lowered their head in a similar fashion to Frisk, but their eyes kept staring ahead. Frisk had covered themselves with something- they weren't sure what, but they were practically covered in a soaked garment. Frisk's head whipped around as they walked along each street.

**_Your Chara isn't normally a quiet one. If they are deep in thought or nervous, they are easily rendered speechless. Let them stay like that. Do not push them further._ **

Frisk didn't wish to inform Chara on the pressing matters at hand, this includes their own fame. Chara's not one to stand for large gatherings of people and, if they were given that option as well, they wouldn't be near people quite as much. People were too overbearing, almost suffocating in that regard.

They were used to that obnoxious feeling. Chara, most likely, was not. They wouldn't want to pressure the other into that style, either. They were already in a position of weakness.

They didn't want Chara to leave.

In the corner of their vision, a creature lurked. Its head tilted to the side simply staring at them. Its black fur twitched as it moved its head. It slowly blinked before jabbing its head foreword, gesturing to Chara.

_I'm not crazy. Its just my vision playing with me._

"This is your home?" Frisk blinked, turning their head as the other gasped.They didn't answer the other child. The creature went closer to Chara as its paws touched their sides.

**_Stuttering_ **

**_"Faux" Concern_ **

They couldn't breath as its jaws suddenly stop, slamming shut before disappearing in smoke. They didn't stop staring before their eyes fell onto Chara's to ignore the sudden creature.

Frisk stared off blankly, a blush creeping up. Chara's red eyes were wider than Frisk had ever seen them. They glistened as the dull lights flickered, but they swore they caught something else in those eyes. Something making them glisten on their own like a spark.

The creature returned, but it was lighter, duller version of itself. Still, it didn't seem to matter. They tore their eyes away from it.

The creature howled with laughter, but Frisk didn't bother with it this time.

"Frisk?" It bit them, but they recovered. Sort of. The illness made them wish otherwise. "Are...you okay?" Their face grew scrunched up, concern etched in the features. Frisk frowned as the uncertainty that was sown started to blossom.

**_With a Chara, any emotion is possible. They don't like showing weakness, so be cautious and never mention these signs. These signs are to be edited as time moves on._ **

**_If you are acting off, expect a Chara to pick up on it. They are very good at reading people. They don't like deception, though. Be careful with every word that is said. One wrong move and they might flee! However, be as honest as you can.They smell deceit._ **

They were certainly not alright. Something made them do all this, they didn't know what propelled it. They felt weird by themselves and the home wasn't nearly as magnificent as Chara thought it to be, but that was a problem they weren't sure how to combat.

Worst of all: They didn't know it. It tugged at the back of their mind, dangling like a cat toy for a cat, but the cat couldn't take the bait. It was out of reach to grasp. They wouldn't know it and they knew Chara wouldn't understand that, either. They didn't wish to start a fight with the other in the meantime.

Chara wasn't very well handled themselves; pushing that onto them wasn't an idea. If anything, there was a warning that flashed behind their eyes with each blink that went against it.

They were good at masking things. It shouldn't be different with Chara.

Frisk didn't answer in words; Chara didn't bother questioning their silence, which they would need to thank them later for. However, Chara stared back an extra minute or so. Their eyes never leaving their form as they do some. They didn't speak to Frisk, but they didn't drop the subject either.

They ignored Chara's worries. It wouldn't make the situation better.They only tugged on the other's green tattered sleeve, their arm managing to entangled other's arm. A shock of electricity went their their spine as they accidentally touched their bare section of their arm.

The illness made them feel strange when they took their arm. It was a rough feeling at first; the tattered sweater was messy with other debris on it, but the arm was different. Chara was softer than expected, nothing like their stronger hands. The callouses that gripped at the ends of Chara's fingers were missing when they went further up the arm.

**_Your Chara just stepped foot onto your property! They must be utterly confused! You might find it funny, but don't knock them out of it. Its a rare treat to see. Take the sight in while you can! Just close the door and let the magic begin._ **

**_Remember: They are not used to any of these situations. They forgot these situations, in fact, existed. Pride removes that from a person. They will be dazed as they realize their surroundings. The bigger the situation, the longer the daze will be._ **

**_Take advantage to aid your Chara._ **

They sighed contently as Chara pulled open the door to get in. The rush of heat hit their face, brushing yet making the cold more prominent as they stumbled in. It hit like a whip, but they knew Chara didn't feel that.

 _Chara's zoned out._ They mused. _Completely._ Their grip intensified as Chara pulled them closer on instinct more than anything else. Frisk joggled at first as Chara pulled themselves in until being settled. The gave a soft sigh at the sight.

Frisk never seen anyone look so awestruck at their home, but they never had guests over that weren't used to it. Saying that the home itself was big was an understatement. It was greater than that. Gigantic stairs peeked out at the sides, nothing amazingly grand that they figured a rich individual own, but each area had multiple rooms that were coated in a rich red velvet carpet. The chandlers weren't glass, but they weren't small. They were fancy decor that didn't need to be, but they hung and showed that the ceiling held different patterns that glowed differently when light hit it. 

They almost imagined it straight out of a video game like that; the size, however, was different than imagined. Frisk gave a faux smile as they got out of the hold as they leaned forward. It wasn't homely, to say the least. Their smile turning genuine with a glance at Chara's appearance. They pointed to their feet as Chara's face grew puzzled. With little effort, they took their shoes off, neatly stacking them in their section of shoes in the process. With a small gesture, Chara followed suit. Frisk frown, pushing the shoes deeper into the closet.

Their parents would notice ragged shoes easier than fresher, newer ones. Chara's feet were no different than the rest of them. They were less dirty and bigger than the shoes let on, but dirty nonetheless. They glanced at the closet, pondering something before mentally shrugging it off.

 _Brother has shoes._ They checked off the checklist in their mind. _Brother won't miss it._

It was true; they didn't wear shoes more than 1 year old. They never did. Their sibling won't miss older shoes, not that they'd tell him.

"Shocking, yes?" Their small voice peaked up as Chara shook once they turned back to the original scene. They didn't answer as Frisk peered in front of them, glancing at the only wing in the very front of them. The ones at the sides were more useful, but the one that peaked in front was the most terrifying. The big door between the staircases that lead to the gathering was the unit their parents resided.

They weren't meant anywhere near there. It was private, off limits, even. Even looking in it would be dangerous. The only section with cameras installed happened to be in the rooms that were located across from the doorway.

"That's....nothing, really. Its the room meant for gatherings." Frisk frowned as they stared. It wasn't entirely wrong. They didn't mention anything extra; mentioning cameras might be taken the wrong way. It wasn't meant to be seen by them, not on the inside, anyway. Their parents wouldn't let them near the room. Ordinarily anyway. That was until the rule was broken. They only went there when their brother was there. They shudder.

Their parents mustn't know _that_ part, though. It wasn't worth it, anyway. Wasn't worth the amount of trouble they'd get in. They punished fairly, whether voluntary or not, Frisk still would get in trouble.

**_Let them sink into their environment. Do not toss water on them and expect them to instantly dry. Your Chara is an amazing child, but they are still in shock. Tossing information at them bit by bit might be better._ **

**_Spoon feed information to your Chara like a child, but do not simplify. They are prideful creatures with a terrible time. No need to rub it in. You are not supposed to seem more fortunate. Do not mock them._ **

**_If you do, you might lose your work._ **

"We're not allowed in there, anyway." Chara caught their frown. They didn't question it. It wasn't their place, literally. Frisk tugged once more as they ran into the right wing of the home. The velvet mesh becoming less intrusive as their feet dug into the carpet as they ran. The walls melted together as they pointed out each room with brief exposition.

"Storage Rooms, Maid chambers, Servant housing. Then there is the servant kitchen and bathing facilities. Mother wants the servants and maids to feel at home because, technically, they live here." Ah, that's why the home was much bigger. "The right wing is typically for those that dealt with the services here. The left wing is where YOU'RE staying at." They wiggled their finger at Chara.

Chara couldn't grasp any of that in the amount of time they were given. "Services? Rooms-"

Frisk didn't hear them as they rushed upstairs. Their feet clinking against the wooden floorboards as they done so. They wanted to laugh; something swelled up in their being when they did this.

The creature was laughing at them if they bothered to care enough. Frisk was too happy to let it claw at them again.

 _"Friskkkk-"_ With an immediate stop, they fell face first into the fluffy velvet carpet of the room in question. Frisk cried out with a start as Chara aided them up with mumbled apologizes along the way.

 _Did I just...fall face...on my floor?_ They blinked as they got settled as they realized that they midn'tnd much. _Is Chara actually apologizing?_ They frown as they turned, booping the other on the nose.

Technically, they should have let them apologize. They did bump into them. Hearing Chara's apologies, however, didn't set well with them. It fell hard like a rock against their stomach. So, they decided to not let them apologize.

It wasn't needed in the least.

Chara stopped in their tracks as. "I take it you're fine?" They muttered as Frisk let out a squeak of delight. They give a toothy grin as Chara glared away. Frisk pulled them in, pausing as they thought of something before their eyes drifted on Chara's form.

They agreed silently on the idea as they fell into the large closet near by, catching Chara off guard before popping out with a pair of sleepwear, all in green with a buttercup on the shirt's pocket. They gave a thumbs up as they pushed Chara towards the bed.

Of course, Chara gave a fight. Frisk's laughter made the fight more intense. When all was said and done, Chara found themselves settled on the bed, sitting in the middle of the bed.

Frisk was grooming them like an animal. Chara wouldn't accept that, but Frisk was determined enough to fight it. While it wasn't the best cut, it was a cut that made them look better than before. It was weightless in comparison. Their hair ending up cut just a little shorter than they were used to, but it wasn't too short.

They sighed as Frisk brushed, but they didn't want them to hear that.

"I need you to see the baths." Chara watched as Frisk hopped off to the other side, pushing passed a door that wasn't sturdy in appearance. It slid in when pushed. It was a mahogany piece of wood that had a handle that looked like pure gold, but they doubted it was. The inside, from what could be seen, was rather large. They couldn't see the contents as the area grew steamy when Frisk turned the nob with a click. "Chara?"  


Chara bounded over. They didn't want to be awestruck again, but it was difficult when everything glimmered in some fashion. They didn't recognize anything as Frisk fiddled with the nobs. The room was a pristine white with counters made of marble. The lights were stars essentially, custom built for the bathroom that was the size of a small bedroom. 

For whatever reason, there was multiple facilities in the room.

"Ignore those. When your done, follow the instructions to turn off. I'll be back with food. " They winked. Chara immediately blushed as they turned their back as they whined. "I'll get something while your there. Too cold." The cold nipped at them. The rain still made them soaked, but for whatever reason, they could ignore that.

At least, when they first started talking. The cold came back with vengeance as they woddled around the room. They shook still. They wouldn't make it across to the other wing if they weren't warmer. They wiggled out their soaked jacket and over skirt and tossed them haphazardly on the floor as they skipped off to the wing in question.

It wasn't quite orientation day, but they were determined to get the first night down without Chara's behavior becoming too erratic. Oh, they knew it wouldn't last long; it was only one fight out of many they could sense, but everything was calm now.

For some reason, the creature didn't return. The illness, however, played on full blast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have posted this earlier, but recently I ended up in an accident. I couldn't move my head without feeling a knot. Now that I'm better, I promise more frequent updates.


	3. How to Learn Your Owner: A Clear Guide for a Chara (Intermission)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara's monologue in a new environment is..strange.

**_How to Learn Your Owner: A Clear Guide for a Chara_ **

**_Howdy! You are now living with your brand new owner. You..might not be excited, but you might as well learn how to deal with the environment now that you are in your new home!_ **

**_First and foremost: Your owner is a very determined one. It is your job, Chara, to test that determination._ **

**_Those who run this guide recommend you test the waters first. Literally._ **

Chara was hesitant as they approached the shower. It was very different than the showers that they once knew before the incident. They never seemed so.. _complicated._ There were far too many knobs and gadgets that lined the wall of the shower for comfort.

It filled them with discomfort.

With a struggling noise of discontent worming its way out of their mouth, they tapped the water as though it were something else. Anything else fit better in their mind that simple water.

Color them surprised as they felt the velvet nature of the water slink down their hand, falling on the white floor of the tub. Their red eyes lit up as they shifted their hand, letting the cooling nature sink in before removing it.

**_Now, not everything you see is a lie. The water definitely isn't a lie. They are rich, but why waste money on false water? After you tested it, might as well use it._ **

**_Although they aren't to be trusted, a shower is a shower. Enjoy it while it lasts_**.

They looked towards the new clothing they had. They weren't too big for them, they were sure of that. The size seemed flexible enough as it was made by soft clothes that expanded. It seemed to be the same size range from their last measurement.

Strangest of all: they didn't seem all too used. Did the rich often switch clothes after wearing it quickly enough? Was this some failed fashion trend that they gave to them? They scowled.

That was a waste of something useful. They wondered the original owner. They weren't possibly Frisk's. They sighed.

 _There isn't a point in waiting._ Their tattered shirt made its way to the floor, failing to blend in with its cleaner environment.It had better days, and this wasn't one of them.

Although hopping into the shower was a goal, they couldn't help but to pause at the mirror before it fogged up from the rush of steam. They took it back about the clothing size automatically.

 _It might be too big after all._ They never had the time to take a better look at themselves. They didn't need to, for the most part. Not in front of themselves, anyway. They needed a message and, while being in tatters often shown itself a different meaning than what was intended, the message that was sent, mostly, wasn't what was being shown in the mirror. 

They were more delicate than they realized. They were more...

_Was I ever this small?_

**_Every Chara is thankful for their lack of observational skills, because if observations were listened..._ **

**_Never mind that. You are a Chara. You have found a brand new home. Smallness doesn't matter in this world._ **

**_Like the water and care for it like its your last shower._ **

**_It might just be your last._ **

**_But that's not to say every Chara gets abandoned, folks! We at this guide are 100% certain that abandonment is nonexistent when using this guide._ **

They glanced down at themselves, biting their lip as the pictures form. They were _so small._ The memory of how cautious Frisk was floated vaguely in their mind. Their frame caved in slightly, but they weren't so small for one to grow desperately alarmed at if they had clothing on. They looked so normal. Chara grimaced; Frisk's help definitely aided them to some degree, whether they wanted to admit that or not.

Which they didn't. Not if they could help it.

They stepped in to ignore thoughts that lingered. The weight of them didn't allow them to think clearly. They were obnoxious and they needed to be level headed if they wanted to survive with the rich child.

The water hit them almost immediately, startling them a bit before they welcomed it once more when the water ran down their back. They shuddered as steam filled their lungs, delighted.

Although Chara's mind was at ease for the most part, Frisk kept popping into memory. Something didn't click. It didn't quite match. What it didn't match wasn't answered, either.

It didn't answer the other problems. Grabbing the conditioner, they shrug the creeping heat from the memories that were fuzzy. It must have been the water. Something must have been in the water to cause that.

Chara found no other answer. Didn't mean they turned away the warmth either.It was familiar, they wanted more of it.

Faint sounds of feet met against the flooring outside the door. They decided against staying in the water any longer. Frisk must have been back, judging by the faint shuffles. So, they fiddled with the knobs. A minute passed.

Chara frowned.Turning off the water was starting to become a difficult task. They fiddled again.

It poured on the bottom instead. They tried once more.

It got warmer. They sighed, reaching forward to exit. At this point, Chara's better bet at turning it off was Frisk.

**_Chara's are special in nature: while its a nice venture, they tend to be clumsy in clumsy situations. Water is perfect for making them fall._ **

**_Chara's also have excellent skills when it comes to falling._ **

Frisk knocked, realizing the shower was on. A small smile tugged against their features. They figured Chara wasn't very eager to get into the shower. Knocking the door well enough, it was only a matter of minutes before they creaked it slightly open. It wasn't a noticeable gap.

Chara wasn't one to enjoy luxuries when they were handed it. They needed to get a grip on the situation before realizing it.

Was every Chara that way, or was it their Chara that simply acted like that? Frisk didn't know which was the case. They blinked, confused for a moment before a thud was drawn out.

Worry drew itself forward as Frisk stepped into the warm environment.

**_They have skills far beyond any other person. Sad to say, they have terrible coordination. These creatures do not fall on their hands frequently as they should._ **

**_They have a habit of embarrassment. Don't worry, little Chara! Your owner has lots of determination!_ **

Chara cried out, quickly grabbing a towel as fast as possible. They didn't know what would possibly happen if they saw anything, but they certainly didn't want to see the outcome. A gnawing voice tempted them to speak something nasty, but they bit back the temptation. 

They were positive Frisk was used to this. They groaned as Frisk slowly wandered in, stifling a small giggle while in the process.

They were sure they felt sins crawling down their back, whether they had any or not. It was hell, there has to be sin. "Frisk..." They glare as the smaller child turned off the water with ease and with patience of a saint.

**_After all, your owner is no better at balance than you with balance!_ **

**_Lucky enough, Chara's are great at catching, too._ **


End file.
